TWILIGHT IM CHATROOM!
by gillybeann21
Summary: The Cullens and Bella discover instant messaging. Randomness ensues.
1. Random Talking

**A/N: heyy people its me! i know theres lots of other stories like this our there,  
but i'll give it a try. plz review!!! i'll love u if u do! tell me if its funny or not.  
well enough of me rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!****  
**

**TWILIGHT IM CHATROOM**

CONVO 1

Bella - StUpIdLaMb

Edward - IKnowWhatYourThinking

Emmett - Tough_Guy

Rosalie - Blonde-Beauty

Alice - ShoppingShorty

Jasper - JAZZMAN

Esme - AntiqueGirl

Carlisle - WhatsUpDoc?

_IKnowWhatYourThinking has signed in._

_StUpIdLaMb has signed in._

StUpIdLaMb: hi edward :)

IKnowWhatYourThinking: Bella! whats up?

_Tough_Guy has signed in._

Tough_Guy: heyyyyyyyyyy guyssssssssss

IKnowWhatYourThinking: go away emmett

StUpIdLaMb: hi emmett

Tough_Guy: at least someone wants me

StUpIdLaMb: so emmett hows life

Tough_Guy: goooood hows yours

StUpIdLaMb: fine thanks

_ShoppingShorty has signed in._

ShoppingShorty: Ello!

StUpIdLaMb: Alice!

ShoppingShorty: Bella!

StUpIdLaMb: Alice!

ShoppingShorty: Bella!

StUpIdLaMb: Alice!

ShoppingShorty: Bella!

StUpIdLaMb: Alice!

ShoppingShorty: Bella!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: OK STOP!!!

Tough_Guy: oh my god eddie your alive

StUpIdLaMb: yeah edward why werent u talking?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: i was thinking about you

StUpIdLaMb: aww i love u edward! 3

IKnowWhatYourThinking: love you too angel

Tough_Guy: get a room!

_JAZZMAN has signed on. _

ShoppingShorty: Jazzy!

JAZZMAN: hello cupcake

ShoppingShorty: teehee

Tough_Guy: oh god

JAZZMAN: whats your problem emmett

Tough_Guy: everyones all lovey. its gross!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: not as gross as what you and rose do - no emmett, stop thinking about that...EW!...EMMETT!!!!!

Tough_Guy: heheheheheheh

IKnowWhatYourThinking: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

JAZZMAN: jeez emmett what are you thinking?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: YOU DONT WANNA KNOW!!

Tough_Guy: haha this is fun - eddie get away! What? LOONEY TOONS? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HATE THAT SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! stoprjvueircjoiubiwonccuicnjk

_Tough_Guy has been forcefully logged out._

IKnowWhatYourThinking: that should take care of him.

JAZZMAN: what did u do?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: im forcing him to watch looney toons

JAZZMAN: niiiiice *high five*

StUpIdLaMb: dont you think thats a little harsh eddie?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: ugh! dont call me eddie! I HATE THAT NAME!

StUpIdLaMb: :( but i thought u loved me *starts crying*

IKnowWhatYouThinking: angel dont cry! im sorry i yelled i love you!

StUpIdLaMb: *turns away* then let me call you eddie

IKnowWhatYourThinking: ummm...FINE! but only you

ShoppingShorty: ok eddie

IKnowWhatYourThinking: I MEANT BELLA!

StUpIdLaMb: YAY!!!!!! i love you eddie!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: love u too

JAZZMAN: im bored

ShoppingShorty: i have an idea...

JAZZMAN: its on kitten

ShoppingShorty: come ride me cowboy

_JAZZMAN has logged off. _

_ShoppingShorty has logged off. _

StUpIdLaMb: well. that was interesting. we're alone...

IKnowWhatYourThinking: im coming over

StUpIdLaMb: yay!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: be there in 10 seconds! bye love

StUpIdLaMb: bye!

_StUpIdLaMb has logged off._

_IKnowWhatYourThinking has logged off. _

**A/N: Well there's the first Convo. i hope you liked it. so plz review!!! i'll try to update frequently.**

**(pssst. hey! yeah you! press that button!)  
\/**


	2. Bella Gets Hyper

**A/N: Sorry i forgot to put author's note. But i added it! I also forgot the disclaimer  
so i will put that.  
Oh and by the way this is my first fanfic! forgot to say that last chappy.  
Enjoy the chaper!**

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or the characters. :( stephenie meyer does

  
CONVO 2:

Bella - StUpIdLaMb

Edward - IKnowWhatYourThinking

Emmett - Tough_Guy

Rosalie - Blonde-Beauty

Alice - ShoppingShorty

Jasper - JAZZMAN

Esme - AntiqueGirl

Carlisle - WhatsUpDoc?

_Tough_Guy has signed in._

_ShoppingShorty has signed in. _

_IKnowWhatYourThinking has signed in. _

_JAZZMAN has signed in._

_Blonde-Beauty has signed in. _

ShoppingShorty: hey everyones here!

Tough_Guy: except for mommy and daddy

JAZZMAN: no emmett. just no.

Blonde-Beauty: wheres the human?

ShoppingShorty: she'll sign on in 2 minutes

IKnowWhatYourThinking: emmett shut up!

JAZZMAN: hes not talking

IKnowWhatYourThinking: i know but he's singing in his head!

Tough_Guy: heheh

ShoppingShorty: well what is he singing?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: its peanut butter jelly time! peanut butter jelly time! ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!

JAZZMAN: he's trying to keep something from you

IKnowWhatYourThinking: i know

_StUpIdLaMb has signed in._

StUpIdLaMb: HEYYYYY WAZZZZZZZZZZZZ UUUPPPP CULLLLLLLEENNNSSSSSSSSSSS??????

ShoppingShorty: um, bella?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: love, are you okay??

StUpIdLaMb: IM FIIIINE THANKZ FOR ASKIIINGGGGG

JAZZMAN: i think shes hyper

StUpIdLaMb: I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!!!!

Blonde-Beauty: oh god

StUpIdLaMb: ANYONE WANNTTT TOOOO GO BUNJEE JUMPINGGGG??????

IKnowWhatYouThinking: emmett what did u do to her

Tough_Guy: me? um...um...nothing? all i did was give her a cup of coffee...or 2...ok fine maybe 3 but thats it!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: EMMETT!

StUpIdLaMb: AAND A BAGG OFF SUGARRRR!!!!!!!!!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT CAFFEINE AND SUGAR DOES TO HER!

Tough_Guy: i just wanted to make her a little crazy! have a little fun!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: this isnt funny! ill get carlisle

ShoppingShorty: this is funny

StUpIdLaMb: BUUT I FEEEL FFFFFFIIIIIINNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JAZZMAN: this is bad...but strangly good

Blonde-Beauty: this is halarious!

Tough_Guy: i know, right? hey bella, what do you want?

StupIdLaMb: COFFEE!!

JAZZMAN: heheheheh hey bella i didnt hear you what do you want?

StUpIdLaMb: COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

ShoppingShorty: what did you say?

StUpIdLaMb: COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blonde-Beauty: *snicker* sorry you have to speak up, what is it you want?

StUpIdLaMb: COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_WhatsUpDoc? has signed in._

IKnowWhatYourThinking: STOP ABUSING MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!

WhatsUpDoc?: whats wrong with her?

StUpIdLaMb: EDDIEEEEEEEE I WANT COFFEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: emmett gave her 3 cups of coffee and a bag of sugar. and you know what caffeine and sugar do to her...

WhatsUpDoc?: yes, yes.

IKnowWhatYourThinking: well how do we fix her?

WhatsUpDoc?: the high just wears away after a while. there really is nothing we can do

StUpIdLaMb: WEEEEEEEEEEE SPINNY CHAIR!!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: no, bella! you'll hurt yourself! i'm coming over!

StUpIdLaMb: YAY! MY EDDIESSSS COMING OVERRRR!!!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: guys i will sign in when i get there.

ShoppingShorty: kk

JAZZMAN: ok dude

Blonde-Beauty: all right

StUpIdLaMb: WEEEEEEEEE - OW! EDDIE I HURT MYSELFFFFF!!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: im coming angel!

IKnowWhatYourThinking has logged off.

Tough_Guy: bye!

WhatsUpDoc?: emmett you are punished.

Tough_Guy: but whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

WhatsUpDoc?: you know why. no video games for a week.

Tough_Guy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

WhatsUpDoc?: well i have to got to the hospital so goodbye!

Tough_Guy: *turns away* hmph. im not talking to you.

ShoppingShorty: bye!

WhatsUpDoc? has logged off.

StUpIdLaMb: BYEEE CARLI-

StUpIdLAMb: hello everyone

JAZZMAN: whaaa..?

ShoppingShorty: Whats going on?

StUpIdLaMb: its edward im on bella's account because i didnt feel like signing in

Tough_Guy: ohhh

Blonde-Beauty: what is bella doing

StUpIdLaMb: dancing around singing high school musical

ShoppingShorty: ooh i love that movie!

Blonde-Beauty: well im out.

Tough_Guy: im going to tackle you jasper.

JAZZMAN: um...ok?.....no! emmett, _no_, KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON!!

Tough_Guy: i will i will, jeez! what do you think i am, gay?

JAZZMAN: uhhh.....

Blonde-Beauty: leaving now

_Blonde-Beauty has logged off._

Tough_Guy: wait rose im coming!

StUpIdLaMb: ok thenuweldmxhikvnWHAT TIME IS IT, ITZZ SUMMMERTIME!!!!!!!!! no, bella!!!!

JAZZMAN: ????

StUpIdLaMb: im leaving nxhijuiuhuivfknn HI GUYZZZZ duilmhuijhytyuufil so i can calm cfipefhiuwpefhvuifp ITZZ BELLAAAAAA jirferhguxerpghuri her down!!!!

_StUpIdLaMb has logged off.  
_  
ShoppingShorty: i want to do something jazzyyy

JAZZMAN: i can think of something we can do ;)

ShoppingShorty: oh jazzy, u naughty, naughty boy.

_JAZZMAN has logged off. _

_ShoppingShorty has logged off._

**A/N: yep so thats the 2nd chapter. hope you liked it! next chapter will be up soon! (I hope!!)**


	3. Revenge on Emmett

**A/N: Wooooo an update! sorry for the wait but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! pfft. i wish. Stephenie Meyer owns it!**

CONVO 3

Bella - StUpIdLaMb

Edward - IKnowWhatYourThinking

Emmett - Tough_Guy

Rosalie - Blonde-Beauty

Alice - ShoppingShorty

Jasper - JAZZMAN

Esme - AntiqueGirl

Carlisle - WhatsUpDoc?  
_  
ShoppingShorty has signed in._

_StUpIdLaMb has signed in._

ShoppingShorty: hi bella

StUpIdLaMb: whats up alice

ShoppingShorty: nothing. hey wanna play a prank on emmett?

StUpIdLaMb: i dont know...

ShoppingShorty: come on bellaaaaaaaa!

StUpIdLaMb: fine. what are we going to do?

ShoppingShorty: we should get rosalie...hold on...

StUpIdLaMb: waiting...lalala...WAITING...COME ON ALICE!!!

ShoppingShorty: sorry sorry. shes coming

_Blonde-Beauty has signed in._

Blonde-Beauty: what do you want

ShoppingShorty: we wanna play a prank on emmett because he's always playing pranks on us

Blonde-Beauty: this is gunna be fun

ShoppingShorty: so you'll do it?

Blonde-Beauty: hellz yea

StUpIdLaMb: heheheheheheheheheh

StUpIsLaMb: so whats the plan?

ShoppingShorty: well rose whats his favorite thing?

Blonde-Beauty: his barbie and ken dolls

StUpIdLaMb: wow. he's weird

BLonde-Beauty: and i married him. im beginning to regret that decision...

ShoppingShorty: anyways, we're going to steal them and rip they're heads off when he finds out

Blonde-Beauty: wont he freak out and cry?

ShoppingShorty: thats the point! and im going to video tape it all

StUpIdLaMb: for someone so small, you can be so evil.

ShoppingShorty: i know!!!

Blonde-Beauty: when are we going to do it?

ShoppingShorty: now. bella i'll pick you up while rosalie gets the dolls then meet me in my room

ShoppingShorty: oh, and edward and jasper will be in on this ok?

Blonde-Beauty: got it

StUpIdLaMb: ok, ready, BREAK!

ShoppingShorty: um...

StUpIdLaMb: sorry i've always wanted to say that.

Blonde-Beauty: ok see ya

ShoppingShorty: be there in a minute bella

StUpIdLaMb: ok

ShoppingShorty has logged off.

Blonde-Beauty has logged off.

StUpIdLaMb has logged off.

Alice's Room

Bella's POV

This was going to be good.

Alice had the camera in her hand and was explaining to the lens what we were doing. Everyone else had gone hunting so we had the house to ourselves.

Rosalie had successfully stolen Emmett's Barbie and Ken dolls while Alice was picking me up.

It was very weird, imagining Emmett, the huge, muscular beast of a vampire, playing with dolls. It was rather amusing at the same time.

I kind of felt bad about killing Emmett's dolls, but then i remembered all the pranks he played on me.

That time where he just about gave me a heart attack when he told me Edward had died.

And when he took a picture of me on the toilet and sent it to everyone.

Also when he baked me a cake for my birthday and decided to tell me _after_ i ate it that he put worms in it. I threw up after he told me that.

And most recently, he gave me sugar and caffeine and watched me embarrass myself on my high.

No, I didn't feel bad anymore.

Everything was all set up, and the others would be back soon. I laughed evilly and rubbed my palms together. Rosalie looked at me as if i was crazy.

"Bella, you are the weirdest human I've ever met." she said.

"Yeah Bella, normal humans don't randomly break out in evilness like that." Alice added, looking concerned.

I just evilly laughed harder.

"You worry me." Rosalie said.

"I know." I cackled. Wow, maybe I was going crazy. This wasn't the way the normal Bella usually acted. But it was a hell of a lot more fun this way.

Suddenly the front door opened with a bang. They were back.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett yelled, bounding into the room. Everyone followed, shaking their heads at him.

I laughed evilly again and I swear I felt my eye twitching. Edward was by my side in a heartbeat.

"Love, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." He observed.

Alice shook her head sadly. "She's been having evil moments ever since she got here."

"Poor child." Esme said.

Just then a horrible screeching sound filled the air, and I covered my ears. Emmett found the Barbie and Ken dolls strapped to a chair with duct tape on their mouths, and was now screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS BABIES?" he shrieked, his eyes wide with fear.

Carlisle and Esme left the room, questioning each other quietly about why they ever adopted Emmett. I seriously have no idea.

Alice and Rosalie stood in front of the dolls, forming a solid wall between them and Emmett. Emmett dry-sobbed, screaming to the dolls.

"Don't worry babies, Daddy will save you! I won't let these evil people hurt you!" Edward and Jasper each held one of Emmett's arms and was holding him back. I walked up to the dolls and untied Ken, and held him in front of Emmett.

"This is for all the times you played pranks on me." I said, cackling as loudly and as evilly as I could. I pulled a pair of scissors out of my pocket and held them up to Ken's neck.

"Any last words?"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY KENNY! DON'T KILL HIM!" Emmett wailed, thrashing violently against Edward and Jasper.

I swiftly cut Ken's head off, and it seemed to fall to the floor in slow motion. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Emmett.

"Now for Barbie." I said, enjoying ever second of this. I looked back at the camera and smiled. "Say good-bye, Barbie." I cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! KEN IS BAD ENOUGH, NOW YOU HAVE _BARBIE_?" he screeched.

"heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!!!!!" I laughed, and chopped off Barbie's head. Emmett screamed and cried and Edward and Jasper finally let him go. He wailed and lunged to the beheaded dolls on the floor and picked them up gently. He carried them upstairs and I heard and door slam and muffled sobs.

Alice glanced at the ceiling and sighed. "Do you think we were too harsh?" she asked.

We all looked at each other.

"No!"

I looked at the camera lens one more time.

"Revenge is sweet."

**A/N: So there's the third chapter!!!  
Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review!**

**In case you were wondering...PRESS HERE!  
\/**


	4. Important AN!

**A/N: wow im soooooo sorry about not updating and im even more sorry this isnt a chapter update!!! :(  
please forgive meee!!!  
im just letting u guys know i changed my name from MyTwilightObsession to Smiley011!!  
again, my new username is ****Smiley011****!!!!  
sorrrrryyyyyyyyy about this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ill update soon promise!!!**


	5. TMNT

**A/N: yay! 4th chapter!  
Im sooooo sorry about the wait!!!  
thank you to anyone who reviewed! you guys are awesome! im glad people actually like my story.  
anyways enjoy!**

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters. SM does!!

CONVO 4:

Bella - StUpIdLaMb

Edward - IKnowWhatYourThinking

Emmett - Tough_Guy

Rosalie - Blonde-Beauty

Alice - ShoppingShorty

Jasper - JAZZMAN

Esme - AntiqueGirl

Carlisle - WhatsUpDoc?

_StUpIdLaMb has signed in._

_IKnowWhatYourThinking has signed in._

ShoppingShorty has signed in.

Tough_Guy has signed in.

Tough_Guy: GUYS! I HAVE AWESOME NEWS! I'M GETTING EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!

IKnowWhatYouThinking: oh god. i wonder what it is this time

_JAZZMAN has signed in._

Blonde-Beauty has signed in.

WhatsUpDoc? has signed in.

AntiqueGirl has signed in.

DAxSTALKA has in.

Tough_Guy: so ya everyone i have great news - wait a second who's DAxSTALKA?

ShoppingShorty: yea who is that?

StUpIdLaMb: maybe its a stalker...

DAxSTALKA: um...heheh...its mike

IKnowWhatYourThinking: newton get out of here. no one wants you

DAxSTALKA: oh. ok.

_DAxSTALKA has logged off. _

AntiqueGirl: well that was...interesting.

Blonde-Beauty: very

JAZZMAN: so emmett what were you going to tell us

Tough_Guy: ok so they're having this contest at the Community Center and its to see who can sing the entire teenage mutant ninja turtles song!!!! I LOVE THAT SONG!!

StUpIdLAMb: um emmett thats weird

Blonde-Beauty: emmett why did i marry you

Tough_Guy: because you love me

Blonde-Beauty: umm....

Tough_Guy: WHAT??!!!

Blonde-Beauty: ya ya i love you

WhatsupDoc?: Well. Who's going to sign up?

Tough_Guy: I AM!!!!!

JAZZMAN: oh what the hell. i will

ShoppingShorty: oh god jazzy why?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: umm fine i guess i will

StUpIdLaMb: -gasp- EDWARD!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: what?

StUpIdLaMb: i can't believe you

IKnowWhatYourThinking: well why not?

StUpIdLaMb: fine. whatever

WhatsUpDoc?: Perhaps I will

AntiqueGirl: Really, Carlisle? Really?

WhatsUpDoc?: What? It can't hurt anyone.

AntiqueGirl: Except your pride...

WhatsUpDoc?: Well. That's nice to say to your husband.

AntiqueGirl: it's true.

JAZZMAN: ummm well when is this contest?

Tough_Guy: tomorrow!

StUpIdLaMb: oh god.

ShoppingShorty: save us all

Tough_Guy: well who wants to practice with me?  
_  
StUpIdLaMb has logged off._

ShoppingShorty has logged off.

JAZZMAN has logged off.

WhatsUpDoc? has logged off.

Blonde-Beauty has logged off.

IKnowWhatYourThinking has logged off.

AntiqueGirl has logged off.  
  
Tough_Guy: what? is it something i said?  
_  
DAxSTALKA has signed in.  
_  
DAxSTALKA: i'll practice with you emmett

_Tough_Guy has logged off._

DAxSTALKA: well. somebody's rude.

_DAxSTALKA has logged off._

**The Next Day**

Bella's POV

This was so embarrassing. All the guys were going to sing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles song in a contest. God help us all.

We were in the gym of the Forks Community Center, and it was packed.

I could not believe Edward was doing this. Even Carlisle was doing it! What was happening to this world??!!

But then again I loved ninjas. They were soooooooo awesome!!!!!! I wish I was one.

Oh god. Here comes my crazy side. But also the fun side.

I pulled a ninja mask out of my pocket and put it over my face.

"IM A NINJA!!!!!" I screamed, and everything went silent. Every single head in the gym turned to me at the same time.

"Did you guys rehearse that?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"Yes." everyone said at the same exact time.

"Umm..." I said, looking around.

Everyone's head tilted to the right in a really creepy way.

Ok this was really getting freaky. I started hyperventilating, then I fainted.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Bella! Bella wake up!" Someone was shaking me.

I opened my eyes and Edward was standing over me.

"What happened?" I asked, getting up off the floor. Then I remembered, and looked around in a cautious way. "Is everyone going to do something creepy together?" I inquired, glancing at Edward. He eyes me suspiciously.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just...fine." I slowly walked over to the bleachers and sat down next to Alice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ninja turtles of all the world, welcome to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles singing contest! Now of course you all know the song, so everyone will have a chance to sing it, and whoever is the best will get the original masks the Turtles wore!!"

Everyone cheered, and Emmett could be heard over them all.

"Ok first up is Mike Newton!"

What? Mike was here? Oh he was such a wannabe.

Mike walked to the middle of the floor. Everything was silent.

He cleared his throat. Somebody coughed. A judge shuffled his papers. Then someone farted.

"You may begin." said the first of 3 judges.

"Ok." said Mike.

He took a deep breath. Then someone farted again.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)  
They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)  
When the evil Shredder attacks  
These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)  
Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)  
Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)  
Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!" Mike finished, breathless.

Nice.

"We'll get back to you." said Judge 2.

"Ok." said Mike, and he walked back to his seat.

They went through pretty much everyone else, but I'll spare the details. They were boring.

"Next up we have Jasper Hale." said Judge 1.

Jasper stood up and walked to the middle.

"I LOVE YOU!!!" some random girl screamed out.

"HE'S MINE!!" screeched Alice, who stood up and shook her little fist in the air.

"Calm down Alice, it's ok, shhhh, calm down." I comforted her.

"Begin." Judge 3 said.

Jasper cleared his throat and nervously shuffled his foot. Then he opened his mouth.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)  
They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)  
When the evil Shredder attacks  
These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)  
Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)  
Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)  
Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!" He sang.

Our family clapped and screamed.

"WOOOOOOOO JASPER!!!! WHO IS ALL MINE!!" yelled Alice.

"Now we have Edward Cullen."

As he walked out to the middle, every girl in the gym swooned and fainted. "WE LOVE YOU!" most of them screamed.

It was my turn.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I'M A NINJA! EDWARD IS MINE!!!!!" I threw my hands in the air. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Bella calm down. He loves you. Shhhhhhh it's ok. Breathe. I SAID BREATHE!!!!" she said.

"Ok, ok, I'm good now." I said.

Edward took a big breath and sang the song.

"WOOOOOO I LOVE YOU EDDY!! MY HERO!!" I screamed. He waved at me and smiled a crooked smile. My heart leapt.

"That was good. We'll get back to you." said Judge 2.

"Now we have Carlisle Cullen." announced Judge 1.

He went to the middle and people screamed. Esme, who was usually calm, blew up.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?? _DEAD_!!!!! CALISLE IS MINE!!!!" she shrieked.

Then she smoothed her hair and sat down.

"O...k..." said Judge 3. "Begin."

Carlisle sang he song and when he was finished, everyone was silent.

"Umm...that was...interesting. We'll get back to you." said Judge 1.

He walked back to his seat.

"Ok last but not least, we have Emmett Cullen.

Me and the Cullens screamed and clapped. He was wearing an orange mask and two nunchucks.

Girls screamed and swooned. One said, "I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!"

Rosalie exploded.

"ALRIGHT WHO WAS THAT? WAS IT YOU?" she pointed to a girl with long braids. "I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!"

"Rose, calm down. It's ok, shhhh, no, sit down. It's ok, it's ok." Esme cooed. Rose sat down still steaming.

Emmett was readying himself.

"You may begin." Judge 1 said.

Emmett cleared his throat.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)  
They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)  
When the evil Shredder attacks  
These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)  
Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)  
Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)  
Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!" he finished, striking a pose.

Everyone cheered.

The judges stood up. One of them was crying.

"That was the best one yet!" they shouted.

"Emmett Cullen, you win!!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!" we all yelled and screamed. The judges gave Emmett the masks.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Thank god we can go home now!!" I said.

Everyone froze and turned to me at the same time.

Oh god.

**A/N: Whew! that was long. And weird. I hope you guys liked it!! Next chappy coming soon!!!**

That button is your best friend.


	6. Random Randomness

**A/N: Heyyy this is chaptaaa 5!!  
sorry its short!  
i 3 my reviewersss!!!  
ENJOY OR I WILL EAT YOU.**

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters. :*(

CONVO 5

Bella - StUpIdLaMb

Edward - IKnowWhatYourThinking

Emmett - Tough_Guy

Rosalie - Blonde-Beauty

Alice - ShoppingShorty

Jasper - JAZZMAN

Esme - AntiqueGirl

Carlisle - WhatsUpDoc?

_WhatsUpDoc? has signed in._

WhatsUpDoc?: hello? anyone there?

WhatsUpDoc?: helloooooooooooo???????????

WhatsUpDoc?: hmm. seems that i am alone...

WhatsUpDoc?: lalalala, lalalala, carlisle's world. lalalala, lalalala, carlisle's world. carlisle likes his goldfish, his crayons too. thaaats carlisle's world!!!!

_Tough_Guy has signed in._

Tough_Guy: why hello there.

WhatsUpDoc?: WHAT DID YOU SEE?

Tough_Guy: nothing...why? is there something i missed?

Tough_Guy: were you singing your happy song again?

WhatsUpDoc?: ...

WhatsUpDoc?: pshhhh...noooo...thats crazy...your crazy... -eye twitches-

Tough_Guy: whatever you say carlisle. whatever you say.

WhatsUpDoc?: this conversation never happened. im just going to fade into the mist...

_WhatsUpDoc? has logged off._

Tough_Guy: ummm...lets go with that...

_Tough_Guy has logged off._

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_StUpIdLaMb has signed in._

_JAZZMAN has signed in. _

JAZZMAN: hey bella

StUpIdLaMB: sup bro

JAZZMAN: ummm...

StUpIdLAMb: what? you gotta problem with me man? lets take this outside...

JAZZMAN: bella? why are you talking like that????

StUpIdLaMb: this is the way i talk man. i aint talkin' like nobody else

JAZZMAN: OMG! bad grammar!! this is madness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

StUpIdLaMb: what the hell man? you high or somethin'?

JAZZMAN: NOW SWEARING???!!!! THIS MUST STOP!

StUpIdLaMb: jeez, this dudes a wacko...im bailin'

JAZZMAN: wait. who are you talking to?

StUpIdLaMb: nobody...........RUN JERRY!

JAZZMAN: whos jerry? is that your imaginary friend?

StUpIdLaMb: BLONDY'S ONTO US!!!! RUN FO' YOUR LIFE MAN!!!!

JAZZMAN: bella you have to stop making imaginary friends.

StUpIdLaMb: -gasp- jerry is the fo shizzle dawwwg man!! dont go messin' with him yo!

StUpIdLaMb: AND HE IS NOT IMAGINARY! HE'S JUST REALITY-IMPAIRED!

_StUpIdLaMb has logged off. _

JAZZMAN: alrighty then...

_JAZZMAN has logged off. _

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•..•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.  
_  
IKnowWhatYourThinking has signed in._

ShoppingShorty has signed in.

Tough_Guy has signed in.  
  
IKnowWhatYourThinking: hey alice

ShoppingShorty: hi eddie

Tough_Guy: oh thats cool just ignore me

ShoppingShorty: ugh fine

ShoppingShorty: OMG THE AMAZING EMMETTS HERE EVERYBODY BOW DOWN

ShoppingShorty: happy?

Tough_Guy: ecstatic

ShoppingShorty: good

IKnowWhatYourThinking: haha you guys are losers

Tough_Guy: and you arent?????? you have like a hundred CD's of classical music!!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: at least i didnt have BARBIE AND KEN DOLLS!

Tough_Guy: -gasp- dont make fun of my babies!!

IKnowWhatYourThinking: your headless babies

Tough_Guy: *sob* they're in a better place!

_Tough_Guy has logged off. _

IKnowWhatYourThinking: he's a loser.  
_  
IKnowWhatYourThinking has logged off.  
_  
ShoppingShorty: fine just leave me here all alone to wither away and die!!!

_ShoppingShorty has logged off. _

_WhatsUpDoc? has signed in. _

WhatsUpDoc?: am i alone??

WhatsUpDoc?: lalalala lalalala carlisle's world...

**A/N: this chapter is horrible!!  
i tried my best but im running out of ideas!!  
suggestions???  
anyone??  
hello?**


	7. Surprise Visit

**A/n: *crawls out of a dark and scary hole*  
I have emerged!  
okay so, i haven't updated in like...a year.  
legit.  
and i know, "i'm a horribly terrible person", and "i should be ashamed of myself",  
and "you all want to kill me", but PLEASEEE forgive meeeee ):  
i hope nobody forgot about me.  
O.o  
i'm watching you..**

**...**

**...  
ANYWAYS BACK TO THE AWESOMELY AWESOME STORY THAT EVERYONE LOVES!**

**...**

**pshh..you know you were all thinking it (;**

***note: i changed my pen name again.. to gillybeann21 (:**  
**aaaand how do you guys like the new story summery? (;***

_**thanks to mspolapotter for the inspiration for this chapterr(:_

**Disclaimer: i do not own charactersss**_.  
_

CONVO 6

Bella - StUpIdLaMb

Edward - IKnowWhatYourThinking

Emmett - Tough_Guy

Rosalie - Blonde-Beauty

Alice - ShoppingShorty

Jasper - JAZZMAN

Esme - AntiqueGirl

Carlisle - WhatsUpDoc?

_IKnowWhatYourThinking has signed in._

_StUpIdLaMb has signed in._

_Tough_Guy has signed in._

IKnowWhatYourThinking: hey Bella

StUpIdLaMb: eddieeee :D

Tough_Guy: and once again Emmett is ignored

StUpIdLaMb: ur always ignored emmett

IKnowWhatYourThinking: EVERYONE POINT AND LAUGH

Tough_Guy: I hate u

StUpIdLaMb: O.o

Tough_Guy: not u Bella ur my bestest fraaand

IKnowWhatYourThinking: emmett go away

Tough_Guy: NOOO

StUpIdLaMb: ok thennn

_IWILLEATYOU has signed in._

StUpIdLaMb: ...

Tough_Guy: who is that?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: I have no idea

StUpIdLaMb: he's gunna eat us! OMG!

IWILLEATYOU: haii it's jamess

StUpIdLaMb: O.O

IKnowWhatYourThinking: O.O

Tough_Guy: O.O

IWILLEATYOU: what's with all the ?

Tough_Guy: ur evil

StUpIdLaMb: AND U TRIED TO EAT ME

IKnowWhatYourThinking: and ur not supposed to be near us

StUpIdLaMb: AND U TRIED TO EAT ME

Tough_Guy: we have a valid restraining order!

StUpIdLaMb: AND U TRIED TO EAT-

IWILLEATYOU: I will slap u

StUpIdLaMb: O.o

IWILLEATYOU: I will do it

IKnowWhatYourThinking: if u touch a hair on her head I'll personally murder u slowly

IWILLEATYOU: Anger issuessssssss

Tough_Guy: why r u here anyway no one likes u

StUpIdLaMb: yeaaaaah James whyyyyyyyy

IWILLEATYOU: remember that restraining order u mentioned?

Tough_Guy: ...

IWILLEATYOU: IT EXPIRED!

Random sound effects guy: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN

StUpIdLaMb: umm...

Random sound effects guy: sorry I won't do it again

Tough_Guy: yeah u better not

Tough_Guy: foo

Random sound effects guy: I am ashamed *hangs head and walks away*

IKnowWhatYourThinking: alright...

StUpIdLaMb: where did he even come from?

Tough_Guy: nobody knows

IWILLEATYOU: anyways...IT EXPIRED!

Random sound effects guy: silenceeeee

Tough_Guy: ...

Tough_Guy: u know nobody thinks ur cool right?

Random sound effects guy: o.O

Random sound effects guy: O.o

Random sound effects guy: o.o

Random sound effects guy: O.O

Random sound effects guy: 0.0

IWILLEATYOU: OMG STOP

StUpIdLaMb: hehehehehe

IKnowWhatYourThinking: Bella don't egg him on

Tough_Guy: hehe...I like eggs

Random sound effects guy: me too!

Tough_Guy: DUDE GO AWAY SERIOUSLY

Random sound effects guy: fineee i'll go somewhere im wanted

IKnowWhatYourThinking: yeaaaah...

IWILLEATYOU: alright so ANYWAYSSSSSS

IWILLEATYOU: IT EXPIRED!

StUpIdLaMb: GASP

Tough_Guy: OMG

IKnowWhatYourThinking: what they said

IWILLEATYOU: yeah i know it's exciting

IKnowWhatYourThinking: SOMEONE GET CARLISLE

_WhatsUpDoc? has signed in._

WhatsUpDoc?: what's the matter?

IKnowWhatYourThinking: the restraining order against james expired!

WhatsUpDoc?: OMFG

IKnowWhatYourThinking: YEAH I KNOW!

WhatsUpDoc?: RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEE

IWILLEATYOU:

_IWILLEATYOU has logged off._

Tough_Guy: ...where did he go?

StUpIdLaMb: maybe he's coming to get me

IKnowWhatYourThinking: he better not

StUpIdLaMb: what if he comes to eat me again? what ifajkfdlas;ghfkjflshgjkfhgl

Tough_Guy: whaat?

StUpIdLaMb: hello everyone this is james speaking. bella is mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

IKnowWhatYourThinking: O.O

Tough_Guy: O.O

WhatsUpDoc?: O.O

Random sound effects guy: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN

**A/N: OMG a cliffhanger! :O **

**what is James going to do to Bella? how will the cullens try to save her? is she going to die?  
naww just kidding she won't die.  
OR WILL SHE?  
O.O  
next chapter coming up soon i hopeeeee.  
reviews are awesomee :D i love them allll :)  
and suggestions for future chapter ideas are alwayss welcome!  
thank you to all my lovely readersss (:**


End file.
